Ash the new braixen: part 2
by Lazy-Umbreon
Summary: Ash is a braixen
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a part 2 to Ash the new fennekin. This is a request by espeon44 so thank him.**

go ash selina yelled! Braaaaiii-xeeen as he released a huge ball of flames. Now serena use flame blast and released a stronger one then ash and burned him. Ow! Now your probably thinking why selina is commanding ash? Well ash and serenas jeans are still technically human so when she evolved she became human! Good twist huh?

Sorry honey she blushed and scratch her. Ash tackled her and they fell on the ground, your so lucky our daughter is her or I would destroy you in a different way! (Giggles), die! AAAHHH! Ow! HAHAHAHA! Pichu and fennekin laughed, then pichu started to cry? WAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAAA, pichu used to much electricity and hurt himself. Okay stop you for selina said

well this is chapter 1 it was short the other won't be


	2. Chapter 2 sex is sex anywhere

Am i going 2 fast with?

Selina was a weird girl because she had died her hair green from the bottom of her hair and the tip of the front of her long hair, she had a teal backpack and a black long sleeve shirt with a pink Compton hat. (Lol yay Compton). Ash has also changed to a black compton hat sunglasses (like panchums) the same backpack and always listened to music (my house and whistle:flow rida).

Aye serena I may not be able to destroy you from the inside he smirked, like you did the last 9 years she giggled. Please stop you guys are to weird Clemot said. (Bonnie was eaten by a lugia :/) yea Dad stopwith that i am just 10 to young! Well I would fuck your mother anywhere,that he will selina serena blushed as remembering how she was raped in a brutal way. Ya sure you would dad, she wanted to end the convo because she was getting wet because she loved her dad. Once she walked in on them having sex and wished that was get.

Ash then tackled serena and fully rammed into her pussy, oooowwwiiiiiiieeeeee,yea cry my name lil bitch as he went as hard as he can! Ash please stop no more! Selina pull him off as she cried, selina went behind her dad and missplaced her hand hand started rubbing it, she couldn't tell it was his cock because she has never felt it and it was in serena. AAAHHH! Yes just like that and he kept thrusting has he was coming close. Enjoying the ride honey she smirked as selina finally realized why he was being turned on but was to late! AAAAHHHHH!' As he was cumming inside serena selina finally pulled him away and his jizz spilled all over serenas breast and face.

When he fell back he stroked his dick once and a little bit of cum splashed on Selina's mouth and on Clemot face. Ahhh ewwww why ash as he fainted. Fennekin and pichu also came in both: what did we miss?

So many ideas that i have ^~^


	3. Chapter 3 family is family no matter wha

**Sorry for the late due i had to to go to my twin sisters funeral (died at birth) sorry if the writing is different.**

Ow! I'm sorry it was tempting. Ash had been slapped 43 times by serena. Your lucky that It wasn't mating season! Mom please don't fight with dad it breaks my simi human heart. Ugh fine and she walked away kinda pissed, to her,her pussy felt bruised and hurt like a kickball straight to the face.

Thank you selina ash said happy and took off his hat and played his music (riot,twist my fingaz,N.W.A). Dad you shouldn't listen to those songs! Selina its okay pokemon don't have gang fights. Right! Man where's Clemot, he's in the shower after the sex with mom she said and walked away. Well i wounder if he liked the taste of it as he smiled. It was getting late and ash wasted 16hr hearing music, shit my back hurts i am old (he can't agr due to the potion).

Ahh yes just like that ash moaned. Due to many moans serena awoke in a daze seeing somthing under the covers. Selina! Shhhhh mom please don't ruin this for me I want dad to fuck me and no one else please mom! She whispered with a hiss, okay sweetie but what are you doing? Well pichu and fennekin told me what dad made you do to him so I wanted to try it. *Tsk* *Tsk* *Tsk* she rolled ash on his back and sat next to her daughter, do so like this.

The end! Jk that would suck! Serena started to lick the side and Selina licked the other side. Trailing there tounge to the base to the tip. Ash was fully getting erect and selina had some regrets of thinking to suck it. Serena then got the top of Selina's head with one hand and her chen with the other, fulling opening it and lowering it to ashes dick.2" 5" come on honey u have 5" in and she slammed it fully waking ash and making her gag. what it going on?

selina just football tackled ash and shoved all 8" in her pussy and had a few tears on her face. Selina what are you doing? Ash quiet serena said and went down and licked his balls. He got into it and slapped selinas ass trusting into her. A 10 year old with a tight pussy and acting like a cow girl riding is dick. Im cumming and bursted into her. Overflowing into serenas face selina had a happy pleased face thanks daddy and they all laid and slept!

niw u am done with dis chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 New twinzeiz

**Ello mate's hows it been? Yea I spelled mates with mate's kool huh?**

 **Authers note: so I wanted to stop but fennekin was annoying me and sinces i am a pichu I am technically I would loose if I fought her. She raped me help meeeed?**

 **story starts: 1 year had past and she had twins, selina was happy and weirded because she's 11 ( pokemon years like 18 or16). But her jeans changed and where born as full on pokemon? Selina saw those cute eyes look at her and atomically named them, you'll be amy selina said, you seem brave. Then you'll be ally you look confused,scared, and funny.**

 **The problem was that Selina hasn't developed breast so that leads serena as the feeder, what why me! It a pain full job look at my tits she held them at Ash. Every time I breast feed they get sore and bigger and they jiggle more! Its embarrassing looking like this she said in a sad voice. Honey don't be embarrassed you help our child and your looks don't bother Clemot. Hello guyyyysss! Clemot saw serenas body and fainted and fell over hitting pichu. Aww fuuuuuuuu! This guy is soo annoying I'll kill him while he's in a bad state! Selina then came in, how would you kill Clemot with,? Your loud cry, or your whinnying. DAMNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **Later that day ally and amy where fighting, one with anger and the other with fright. Hey hey guys don't fight selina said, what happened Amy? Ally bit my ear really hard, not true it was an accident! Ally how was it an accident selina asked? Well I wounderd how her ear would have tasted soo i bit it. You must be hungry then gere lets go and they all went to serena. OOOOOOOOWWWWWW, please stop nibbling girls. They just kept sucking and nibbling enjoy there food and drink.**

 **Clemot walked in and fainted at what he saw, why me... End of chapter hoped you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg freakin braixen is killing me with making dizz story! How is a little pichu gonna write all this with my little arms (sobs) lets start.**

okay you girls stop fightin, amy and ally where fighting again after ally bit her again. Well ally started it its not my fault its her she tackled me. Why did you tackle her?, ally looked sad, because I wanted to hear a fennekin cry. Selina was exhausted of the same thing over and over again, serena and Ash looked at her and smiled. Looks like she bit more than che chewed, Selina walk over to them and told them if they could switch taking care if them. Sure ash said and serena took selina to a bed to rest.

Ash walked in and looked at and amy looked at each other then back at Ash. Who are you mister? Are you my dad? You look dumb! Will u marry me? Am I cute! Huh I am cuter than Amy! Amy shushed ally from more questions. Sir who are you amy asked? Well I am your father,he sat down and held one up. Hello there whats your name? Ally response was: whats your name? Me? My is Ash. Mine is ash. Stop that! Stop that. Uugghhhh! He sat her down and picked up Amy. Whats your name? I'm amy. She then started to sniff him,so your my dad? Yup but your to ugly ally yelled out. Ash just fell on his back sobbing.

Serena came in and sat next to ash and picked up ally and the same thing happened. It was night time and selina and serena where in bed hugging each other, Ash walked in and saw them, damn calm down don't get any idea. He couldn't hold his urge and removed selinas shorts and underwear. He then squeezed serena and Selina as close to there pussy could get close inuff he then stuck his tongue in between them and kept wiggling inside then. Oh yes keep going they both moaned im cumming.

Ally saw what ash did an ran and tackled amy and licked her pussy over and over. Oh please don't stop amy said and she came. Ally can we do more


	6. Chapter 6 hot sex for everyone!

**STORY STARTS ON LIGHT BLACK LETTERS! Every thing in dark black is fale and not the story_ OMG! It was horrible I was playing some bo1 and braixen wanted me to write this story! So I refused and she cut the wires and I called her a STUPID BITCH! Right! So She got mad and picked me up and I thunder shocked her but only hurt me because I am a pichu! THEN! SHE RAPED ME! She wasn't gentle and gave to breaks. You might think awesome or lucky but it was horrible she was an animal! Story starts here. (Sobs)**

Um I don't know Should we spy on mom(s) and dad now, why would we do that ally? Well that's because Thats where I learned to do this,DUH! Then Clemot came down sleep walking, Im a lil tea pot_zzzzzzz short and hungry when I start to starve ill eat you up. He then went to drink a gallon of milk and went up stairs. Ooookaaay... Lets go. When they looked in the door selina and serena where up looking at ash but selina was taking off her go hurry amy said and pushed her inside the closet,now we watch. Selinas boobs grew bigger but bot as big as serenas d cups !

Oh I can't wait Ash happily yelp. Wait big boy we have something to do before we start, we do mom? Shhh lets go in the bathroom, 2-3 mins past and Ash was super stiff. Hey amy do you have that? No I have what mom(s) have. Serena came out looking hotter than ever! Selina which had pink lipstick a black bra and teal underwear. But serena was the main prize, what she had on was a short skirt up to her pluped ass pink lipgloss and a leash. Serena got on the bed on her knees and crawled to Ash in a real sexy way. Oh master will you help me and my daughter with somthing? She made a sexy confused face and put a finger to her lips. Then Selina climb on and crawled to gim, yes please we need to clear our mind

They both went near Ashs cock and licked it, no selina she whispered in her ear. Selina stuck 7 inches in her mouth and bobbing up and down while she made gags and coughs. Oh master did you get bigger,? Looks like you a 11" now serena smirked. She then sucked the sides. Amy and ally came out and junped on the bed an started to lick the parts of his dick that wasn't being sucked. Serena and Selina didn't want to ruin the fun and make ash go limp so she let them. So many licks and sucking, all the spit on his dick. Selina switched positions with amy when she put 5"in she started to gag and switched with ally who kept bobbing her head and kept sucking Im cumming! Selina and Serena new Ash was gonna cum alot so they stopped and switched to a ! He had came in ally's mouth and she coughed it on amy's face. The rest went on Selinas and serenas breast and face.

master would you like to rape a miner, she'll be really tight. Ash smirked and grabbed amy and put her doggystyle. She didn't know what was happening but when he fully rammed into her she started crying. N! NO! NO! STOP! She tried to crawl away but did nothing. Ohh yea this is it im close and he kept trusting and came right inside her, ally your next. Yay i wanna know how it feels. She tackled ash and did an anal not knowing which she had to do. Ohh yes this is it she sai While her tounge out. Yea keep going! Oh soo tight im cummig he did in her ass.

Master can we go! Yea you can and he mounted her and fucked her without taking her skirt off. Your my little bitch and kept going. Yea just like that ash give it to me all so he trusted to her as hard and she feel asleep wow. Selina come over here and he put her ass in the air and fucked her as her pussy milked his dick he grabbed her tits yea like this huh slut im close he slen stuck it in her ass and she yelled yea keep going dad im a naughty girl here it comes and cummed un her and fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7 months make things sexy

So **braixen has been on my back and now we have an egg and its sooo hard being a small widdle pichu! P.s I won't be taking suggestions for my next chapter if the suggestion is fun and awesome I'll do it but if it's related to lemon I won't do it. I tell you when In my next chapter if you can.**

Soooooo after what happened weeks have past on and amy and ally had finally evolved, the difference was that they where braixens instead of humans! And the worst part is that it April, in April 25-30 and secondary evolution fur is slicker and more see able to there actual body. Well time for training Ash yelled excitedly not know of the day that was ahead of him. ? Talalalal lalal tu tuuu talalal ? Ash was out side.

Ash was working on his agility and his strength, hiiiiiiii-yaaaa Ash full karate kicked a tree down and didn't break a sweat. Wow all that fucking has probably helped my strength and stamina. Ash chuckled to him self as he kept training, oh Ash why did you have to be a braixen. Selina sighed to her self, hmmmm I wounder where mom is she then walked in and looked for her. She saw serena sleeping and fully covered in blankets. Ally...Amy? Where are you girls? Selina was then suprised at what she saw. What are you guys doing! Ally and Amy where poking,measuring,squeezing each other breast, mom What are theses? Ally there your um breast. Amy said, right mom? Yes they are.

Selina saw them and noticed that they where wet. Umm can you 2lay on you backs? Okay mom,selina then locked the door and walked up to them and went on her knees. Then when she was infront of there pussy she rammed 2 fingyin both girls. Uuuuuhhhhh mgghhhhgggggg mom what are you doing?! She then gave each of there pussy's 22 licks she then stuck it inside ally's pussy and didn't hesitate, oooohhhh mom yessss. Im cummig mommy and sprayed her juice in side her mouth, all panted hard and selina moved to Amy.

Amy was trembling and Selina kinda bit Amys pussy. Ooooooo mom thats good, don't stop as Selina kept going far inside her. Ooooooooo mom im close, Selina kept licking and at one point started sucking. Aaaaahhhhh, amy juice came out and into selinas mouth. Im tired mom, shh lets go to sleep and all 3 slept happy. Clemot was walking around with his apple juice in a juice box, and opened a door and saw pichu raping fennekin. Uhhhh, fennekin was tied up her mouth tapped and tears iut of her eyes. Pichu had a smirkgood thing its not mating season and blew hi load into her pussy for the 68th time.

So this is where they where for the last 2 days, Clemot then walked up to pichu and told him to stop. Clemot I'll let you take fennekin little pretty mouth I haven't fucked it yet. OKAY Clemot than closed the door. MMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHPPPPPP. Fennekin cried.


	8. Chapter 8 A new waking demon

**Sorry for the late do ive been sooooooooo lazy and braixen has been raping me at nite. My body hurts!**

After all that had happened they have not seemed to mind what happened,know that the twins amy and ally have to wear clothes they just rolled with it. Aye mom why are we going to the beach like isn't that why we have wifi and phones ally asked? Well we do but this family has really fallen apart and we haven't have family fun or any sun light, serna walked happily with a smile that says "aye fuck with me,I'll smile when i rip your heart out and eat it"

Serena is right we haven't do any family activity or and activities, Clemot was blabbering more boring words. Then why is DAD hearing music on his phone? Selina looked at ash and didn't see any earphones, Amy are you high? No look!,Amy pointed at his fur,see mom it hides with his fur. Serena then pulled the earphones out and dragged ash by the ear. (Anime cry face) why I was having a good time ash pouted.

Then they reached there destination. Camp crystal lake, welp I have to talk to Clemot in the cabins, okay honey we girls are gonna got to our cabins. Amy then pushed serena and got under her and ally went on top of her. Ahh get off me you naughty girls. They started humping her, selina blushed can you stop! We have to be happy because where gonna stay here for a week.

Then somthing awoke in a lake a Demon we all know. Gary the ancient devil that was restricted for no reason.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9 randomness

**Sorry i was kidnapped by braixen sooo lets start. P.s this isn't a lemon.**

Oh yea fuck me harder! I'm cumming. Ash goo went inside a condom,I love you serena, and I love you ash. Ash took off the condom and tossed it out the window. As it was tossed out it landed on Gary's face, oh hell no Gary rolled around and landes on a claymore. Shiiiiit! Ash,serena,selina,amy,ally, and Clemot where outside chillaxon like ballas.

What a nice day you know no one to bother us or ness with us. Gary was underwater with a sniper rifle pointing and ashs head. Ate guys let go to the boat, so they all ran too it. RERMMMMMMEREEHHHHM, Clemot was driving with sunglasses and started making his own sound effects. Ooohh shit gary said, and was hit in the head knocked cold.

It was night time and Clemot was tired. The girls all slept next to ash while there hands laid on his dick,shit ash don't think about it, don't think about it, don't thi.. Shit! Ashs mind was in a panic he had a large boner. The girls noses twitched at his sent.

They all licked there lips as they where finally awake.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10 a monster has awakened

**Sorry for the super late chapter! The reason this happened it because i was thinking what it wrong with the story? So this will be that last chapter of this story. I will make part 3 and it will be called the chronicles of ash and serena. It does have some lemons. Sooo let's begin with tha last chapter**

Afterwhat happened on cryst lake they returned,Ash claiming all the girls his wife, sooo what are we gonna do now dad ally asked? Idk lets just injoy this...this...day.

Out of know where somthing grabbed ash and pulled him into the ground, ahhhhhhh. His faded screams worried the girls. Amy,ally selina lets go save him.

Ash was on a chair strapped on, well well well what do we have here, james can your take a guess, no I can't how about you meowth? Yea its a twerp! They soon started doing painful thing to Ash, injections, shocking, and torturing!

well lets end this as meowth stabbed his head and they all ran. In Ashes mind he thought all the way back, he wasn't dead but the knife triggered somethings, hey he's over here serena yelled. They all brought him back. But somethings was different when he awoke, I'll be right back, he had razer sharp teeth an evel grin.

to be Continued in part 3 Chronicles of Ash and serena


End file.
